Désir
Désir '(デジル ''Dejiru) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins”, embodies Lust, and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. According to Rune Kodaira, he is a very important member of the The Evil Dôji Branch because his Noh power is essential to their plans. Appearance He is a peach-themed dôji with light pink medium-length wavy hair and large, white antennae-like transparent visors frame the outside edges of either of his eyes, which are red with white pupils. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless black shirt, and a white divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of similarly pink fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a small black circle located near the base, with two detached black vertical lines rising upwards from this point, resembling a rabbit head. Outwardly, two pink, large and angular mechanical gauntlets belies the fact that he isn't human and unusually, another mechanical structure is also present on his waist towards his back. This component takes on a largely spherical form, with two further protrusions attached to the side of the main segment, that resembles a rabbit's tail. In his human form, Désir wears a light colored suit with a long-sleeved collared button-down shirt underneath. With this, he wears a pair of oxford shoes with leather straps wrapped around them, also a pair of dangling earrings, that resemble his visors, in both ears.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 21, page 45 Personality To his master Sumako Miyoshi, Désir is charismatic, but is truly just part of his manipulative and controlling personality. As the embodiment of lust who , Désir speaks and act in a somewhat peevish, but flirty way with her. In the data profiles, Désir's peevish attitude is furthers support as it describes his knowledge of lust is consist of "sexual desire and sensual hunger". He believes in the "might is right" philosophy, a ethic meaning that one's power will determine their survival and that the strongest will have the power to dictate what is consider right and wrong. He is shown to be rather mellow, but Désir can be hot-tempered and extremely belligerent in battle. He is also rather confident and proud with his abilities, trying every attack he has in order to beat Service, but reacted in anger once they failed. Relationships Sumako Miyoshi A 27 year old elementary school teacher has been the master of Désir throughout the 21st century, and harbors a deep love for him. Désir is aware of her affections, and uses it to his advantage to take the dominant role in their relationship. He calls her simply by her last name, Miyoshi, or sometimes first name, instead of "Master". Like Vice's relationship with K, he's the one that gives orders to Sumako, and often threatening to abandon her if she doesn't do as he says, but does it in a more subtle and charming way. Désir shown to have little care for his master well-being and is willing to let her die if she holds him back in terms of power. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Désir into a human, Sumako and Désir choose to continue to live together. Their relationship greatly improve, developing into a more genuine attachment, and Désir even got a job at Sumako's school to be around her during the day. Abilities As Désir is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Noh Kill Désir's Noh is the ability to completely and instantaneously nullify the effects of the abilities of any other Karakuri Dôji within a specific three meter sphere, presumably as long as the effect does not originate from the dôji itself, since Ultimo was able to use his powers to send Yamato Agari back through time despite being in the presence of Désir. However, the indiscriminate nature of this technique means that even advantageous effects cast by allies are still rendered void as long as they are confined within the limited area, even those originating from either Vice or Ultimo are not exempt.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 12, page 12 Also, as his Noh must always be active in order to work, it is use a lot of energy and is "fuel-costly". Karakuri Henge *'Unnamed Cleaver ': Désir has demonstrated the ability to perform a currently unnamed transformation that reforms the entirety of his right gauntlet into the shape of a cleaver, composed from a single straight yet sharp edged blade, which bears a distinctive three tomoe symbol near its hilt. Despite the crudeness of this implement it still remains rather effective, easily severing the head of Slow and the torso of Pardonner with only a single swipe. *'''Rabbit Horns: A transformation that turns his gauntlet into a blaster shaped like a rabbit's head with longs ears appearing as horns. *'Rabbit Mallet Lunacy': A large transformation turning his left gauntlet into a large mallet with an hourglass-like shape. *'Rabbit Garden Death': A transformation that turns his gauntlet into rabbit's head with sharp teeth that fires a devastating blast. The full power of the technique is unknown as Service brushed off the attack completely. ICON Demon Dèsir Demon Dèsir is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Désir's form, while integrating Sumako into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Désir. Fitting Désir's motif, the ICON resembles a rabbit, compete with rabbit ears protrusions attached to the side of his head and a large spherical, rabbit tail that seems to act as a thruster on the lower back of the ICON. The ICON is slender and feminine, with a dark, plated armor on his chest to resembles breasts, heel-like feet, and wears a dark sash over his lower section. In this form, Désir gains a larger version of his Rabbit Mallet to use as a weapon. Sumako Demon Désir Sumako Demon Dèsir is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Désir's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This ICON form is considerably more slender and skinny than Désir's normal ICON form, and more mechanical-looking. The head is very small compare to the rest of the body and wears a visor with long rabbit ears. Instead of four-fingered hands, the ICON only has three fingers, and the forearms and lower legs are more cylinder-shape. The ICON still retains its large spherical, rabbit tail on the lower back, though the design differs slightly, and a slimmer version of Rabbit Mallet to use as a weapon. Like its basic form, he wears a dark sash over his lower section, though it is much shorter. When combined with his allies, Sumako Demon Désir forms the lower back area for Villainy Demon Vice Back From The Dark. File:Demon_Desir.png|Demon Dèsir File:Sumako_Demon_Desir.png|Sumako Demon Dèsir Quotes *''"Impossible! How can that little bird defeat my rabbit?!"'' *(To Service) "Shut up! I've had enough of your words!" *(To Miyoshi) "Your weak desire is what's letting this guy make a fool of me!" Trivia * Désir's emblem on his sash, visors, and his abilities are associated with the rabbit. He is also associated with the celestial planet Jupiter. * His name, Désir, is the French word for "Lust", relating to the aspect of his vice that involves intense or unrestrained sexual craving and passion, or bloodlust. References Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji